Roofed stadia such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,033 issued June 30, 1987 to Roderick Robbie and Michael Allen are cavernous and suited to certain types of sports spectacles such as football and baseball. To adapt such stadia to spectacles suited to smaller audiences, such as boxing or tennis, and to spectacles requiring special acoustical conditions such as rock concerts and opera, would enhance the value of the structures by putting them to more frequent use.
It is well known to hang vertical baffles from the roof of a stadium or concert hall to enhance its acoustic properties. Such baffles, however, do not provide a closed environment and the cavernous aspect of the interior of the structure is not removed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an audience chamber in a stadium by suspending a canopy from the roof of a stadium.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a suspended audience chamber canopy which may be erected and collapsed at will.
Another object of the invention is to provide a suspended audience chamber canopy which is modular for use of only a portion of the stadium.